HEART
by LoveRose
Summary: The girls' daughters are now the new Guardians of the Veil. They also fall in love like their parents and have many adventures. Better than summary! No flames! R&R.
1. Side Effects

Hello again people! Not to steal anyones ideas and all, but I really like the plot. I think mine'll be a little different. Please send in reviews anyway, no flames! Enjoy! **Extremely long chappie warning!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were now fully grown and beautiful adults. Merridean was a peaceful and happy place with its ruler, Elyon. She had become a wonderful queen. The 5 girls did use their powers once in a while, but they didn't transform as much anymore. The five were still super tight friends. They would go out and have fun once in a while, but now all five of them were wonderful parents.

When it was Will's 22nd birthday, she had a huge birthday bash. She invited everyone she ever knew to this big ball room. Everything was going out great, all her guests were happy, the food was amazing, and the entertainment was awsome, but she would have never expected what would happen when The Cobalt Blue went up to the stage suddenly. Matt had said on the microphone, "This is for you, Will. Happy Birthday". He had sung the most gorgeous romantic song ever written. After he finished playing his song, he grabbed Will's hand to lift her up to the stage. In front of everyone, he knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand.

Will still remembered how flustered she felt when all the girls started to whisper and giggle in anxiousness and happiness. She still remembers everything that happened. Matt put the microphone near his mouth and said, "Will, our relationship has been wonderful. I've had a lot of fun with you, every moment of our time was romantic and beautiful. So now, I want to know if I can take it to a whole new level". Will remembers that she felt her face heating up and her insides boiling to the point where she thought she was soing to explode. Will only smiled so wide in return. Matt had taken out a little red box with frogs on it, "Wilma Vandom...will you marry me?".

Will still feels the excitment of when Matt opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring that had gold swirly decorations on the sides of the ring. All Will could to was hug him and cry with joy. And ever since then, Will and Matt had been very happy together in a pretty big orange house. At this present day, they have one 11 year-old,beautiful girl. Her name was Heather Olsen.

Heather had a brown mop of hair like her mothers, chocolate brown eyes, and a few freckles that came from her father's side. She was fortunatley tall like her father, but was a little shy when it came to people she didn't really know; just like her mom. She got the animal-loving character in her from both parents, she could play the guitar really well, and she had the small attitude her mom had when she was her age. Her best friend was Rebbeca Dove (You'll see description with Cornelia's daughter).

* * *

As we all know, Irma did not like Martin at all. Martin loved her, but she just didn't like him. He wasn't her type, but Martin changed a lot as he got older. Now, Martin wore contact lenses that made his eyes brighter and cleared his face. He grew his haira little longer and didn't make him look like a nerd or geek. He had actually took the time to give up on some of the 'geek clubs' and started to work out. He actually, in the end, turned out to be one of the popular guys! He even ate at their table when he was in high school and college. And that is when Irma actually noticed him. She would have never thought that Martin would ever be the perfect guy for her. 

When Irma and Martin were much older than 13 and 14, they began to go out together. Irma began to see the boy that was inside what she knew as the geek king. He was actually pretty cool. Irma had fallen for him completely and didn't look at anyone else. It had been when Irma was 23 that Martin had asked her to marry him. They had come from a regular date from watching the stars from the Heatherfield beach. Once he had taken her back to her house, like normal, he got the guts to pop out the question. He gave her a beautiful ocean-blue ring. Irma had gladly accepted and are now a wonderful couple. But before, she had to tell Martin that she was a Guardian of the Veil. Martin was shocked to hear this, but he still accepted her, he thought it was pretty cool. Who would've thought. Now they live together as mother and father united in a modern yellow house.

Irma, like Will, had one 10 daugher named Elizabeth Green (I don't know Martin's last name). She had ocean blue eyes and light brown hair that curled up like her mom's (only a little longer). She was average hight and weight, she had no glasses, she always wore awsome clothes, and liked to be the center of attention like her mom. She was actually a lot more like her mom, actually. She was anA student, she was outgoing, athletic, and was a huge flirt. Yup, mostly like the mom...except for the A student part. Her best friend was Trixie Lyndon (you'll see her description with Hay Lin's daughter)

* * *

Taranee and Nigel Craft (that's his last name, right?) were not a very suprising couple. Everyone knew that their relationship was stronger than diamond. Ever since middle school, and now even up till marriage. It must've been because they had a very mature and sensible relationship. It was very sweet. They were extremely happy with their choice of mates. And they now had a 15 year old son named James Craft and a 10 year old daughter named Amy Craft. They were both born in Heatherfield in their white house with a classic theme. 

James Craft had tanned skin, straight black hair, brown eyes, and was tall. He was shy like both his parents, but was very sensible and kind (which is what made him sort of a chick magnet). He was very annoying with his little sister only because she was annoying to him. He really moslty cared about sports like track and basketball more than all the clubs at school. He was sorta like Peter Cook.

Amy Craft also had tanned skin, beautiful black hair that she kept in two braids, and she was also tall. She, on the other hand, was not shy very much, but she was afraid of being alone or things like that. She took more interest in her studies than going to the movies with friends of just playing sports. She only did that with friends she knew wouldn't judge her...she was afraid of being judged. Her mother and father trained her to be very kind and sensible like her brother. Her best friend was..everyone. She always fit in with everyone.

* * *

Cornelia got married to Caleb when she was 22. Caleb had given her a gorgeous golden rign with Merridean writtings on it that said, 'Love forever and always'. They both decided to get married on Earth in a normal wedding, but both agreed that when they would get children that they were to be born in Merridean. They would make birth certificates on their own (don't ask how, I'm just putting it). They also decided to live on Earth in a beautiful and big peach-colored house, but every Sunday they would go to Merridean to visit Caleb's father and all his friends. After about one year, they had twins. They had an11 year old boy and girl, Rebbeca and Gabriel Dove (Caleb had 'changed' his last name to Dove). 

Rebbeca Dove was an extremely beautiful girl. She had long, silky, gold hair, both green and blue eyes that would change color depending on her mood, she was slender, and was tall. Even though she was slender, she still had the same moves her father did (how cute, lol). She wasn't shy but she wasn't outgoing either. She was very confident around everyone, just like her mom. Like both her parents-mostly Caleb-she was rebellious. She had that little attitude towards people she really didn't 'admire'. Yet, she was still gentle; she knew when was the right time and place to throw a tantrum. Her best friend was Heather Olsen.

Gabriel Dove was also very handsome. His hair was like his father's, only gold like his twin sisters', his eyes also changed from green to blue depending on his mood, he-already at the age of 11- had muscels like the father, and he was also tall. Because he was already strong, he and his dad would go to Merridean and practice on the touch terrains (sometimes with Rebbeca, but she would go with Caleb in the not so rough terrains). He was, like his sister, very attractive. And, yes, also like his sister and parents, had the rebellious attitude. Except he didn't have much patience like his sister (yup, just like the father).

The most important thing was, though. That both Rebbeca and Gabriel shut their mouths about where they were truly born. Cornelia and Caleb told them not to tell anyone where they were born except for the children of Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin; they knew because they were total best friends like their parents. If anyone where to ask where they were born, they would say in Heatherfield. Caleb and Cornelia both thought it would be wise to, like normal, act like nothing was wrong with being born on Merridean (cause it's not). They knew that if the children were to find out, they would get very mad (hehe, very smart. Especially since they have their attitudes, haha).

* * *

Hay Lin and Eric had the cutest relationship. Little Hay Lin never thought that it would actually last that long, she was afraid that Eric would break her heart. Eric proved to be an awsome boyfriend though, and soon even more! Ever since middle school, Hay Lin and Eric were a couple. They were always the cutest ones. And one day when Hay Lin was 23, Eric proposed to her. Isn't it so awsome to have a boyfriend since middle school and then he asks you to spend the rest of his life with you and start a family? It was shocking for Hay Lin, but boy was she excited. 

She still remembers her wedding day, everything was really big! Her parents had organized a wedding that involved everyone she ever knew and everyone he ever knew! That's a huge party! Hay Lin and Eric agreed to have some Asian sort of decorations since Hay Lin was from Asia **(alot of people think she's only from China, but see, her parents were from China and she was born in Asia. Her parents raised her with the Chinese language and stuff.).** And even part of the wedding was in Chinese! And of course, everyone understood, even Eric's part of the family (I got that from the books). It was a huge and awsome wedding. Everyone had fun, expecially all her friends. Really, only Will and Cornelia were engaged at that time. It was a big blast.

Now at this present day, they lived in an orange and yellow house in Heartherfield with a 10 year-old daughter and 6 year-old son. Their daughter, Trixie Lyndon, was average hight and skinny, her skin tone was more like Eric's than Hay Lin's, she had short and straight black hair she kept in two pony tails, and like her mother, she liked to wear funky clothing. Her main language was Chinese because both Hay Lin and Eric decided to teach them Chinese when they were young and then bring them to an English school. She was shy like her dad, but when it came to boys, she was a little...outgoing with them...like Eric did with Hay Lin. She had that random sense of humor Hay Lin had, and her best friend was Elizabeth Green(just like the parents, lol).

Their son, Ulrich Lyndon (haha, from Code Lyoko. I thought that name since they're Chinese, right?), was short and skinny, his skin was more like Eric's than Hay Lin's, he had Eric's hair color and style, and he usually wore the clothing that Hay Lin designed on her free time. His main language was also Chinese. Ulrich was a little athletic and smart, he was shy, but when he was with his friends he was the most outspoken one. And by that I mean, would scream out pancakes in the middle of a conversation.

* * *

The best part about it was that all five girls were in a circle of friends like their parents. And at this very moment all girls were going to go meet at the park to play around. 

**With Will...**

"Hey mom, are we gonna go to see Elizabeth, Amy, Rebbeca, and Trixie right now?", Heather asked her mom as she and her parents walked on the sidewalk. "Yes we are. We're going to the park", Will smiled. "Well, why couldn't we use our car?", Heather asked. "Because it's better to get some fresh air, honey", Matt laughed. "Oh fine, but if my legs break, it's your fault", Heather smiled slightly. "Ok, it's going to be my fault", Matt laughed. Heather skipped next to her parents thinking how everything was going awsome.

**With Irma...**

Irma and Martin were waiting for the others on the bench of the park, watching Elizabeth run after a yellow butterfly. "How come everyone is so late?", Irma asked, looking at her watch. Martin put her arm around her, "They shouldn't be far from here, now". Irma smiled. "I guess I could wait a couple more minutes for those lazy bums", Irma laughed.

The butterfly Elizabeth was trying to cath flew towards a hose that was was leaking water and made the ground there all wet with water. Elizabeth stopped in the center of the water since the butterfly flew too fast for her to catch. "Oh darn it!", Elizabeth whined. Elizabeth turned back and started to walk towards her parents again when she felt something wet under her shoes even though she already walked passed the water. She looked down and saw the water flowing around her feet on the ground. She walked a few more steps and stopped. The water slithered in the sidewalk around her again.

"Stop water! Go away!", Elizabeth said to the water as if it would pay attention. But it did! The water immediatley went back to its source. Elizabeth looked back with wide eyes and jaw dropped. "Mommy, daddy!", Elizabeth screamed and went to her parents. "What is it, Elizabeth?", Martin asked. "Look what I can do, guys", Elizabeth smiled. She spread her arms and looked back at the water. "Water, come!", Elizabeth said. Immediatley, the water came around her feet again. Irma and Martin gasped and looked at each other. "Isn't that a cool trick?", Elizabeth clapped.

"Irma, you were the Water Guardian weren't you?", Martin whispered. "Yeah, I still am...or...mabye I'm not", Irma whispered. "Elizabeth, I think there are butterflies over there", Martin pointed next to him. "Yay! I'm gonna gettcha!", Elizabeth yelled in joy and went to run over to where Martin pointed. Irma extended her hand, "Water". The water flew up. "I still have my powers", Irma sighed in relief and let the water down. "So...that means that somehow she got the water powers from you", Martin whispered. "Or mabye...the new generation is already coming in place", Irma whispered. "You have a point, I mean, look at how the water from the hose is following her right now and surrounding her feet. She has a lot of power in her", Martin pointed to Elizabeth. He was right. "We have to tell Will about this", Irma said.

**With Taranee...**

"Mom! Tell James to stop poking me!", Amy yelled from the back of the car. "You're such a moma's girl, Amy", James teased. "James stop teasing her, you wouldn't like to be teased", Nigel said. "Yeah, she's only 10 and you're 15", Taranee added. "Ow!", Amy yelled as James pocked her again. "James, stop it, or you're not going to basketball finals", Nigel warned. "Oh fine", James sighed and crossed his arms. Amy stuck out his tongue. "You two have to learn to get along and be nice to each other", Nigel started.

"NIGEL! STOP THE CAR!", Taranee screamed as they turned the corner. A huge building was on fire right in front of them. Nigel gasped and pressed the breaks quickly. James and Amy screamed as the car jolted slightly. "Oh my god! Nigel call the firemen!", Taranee yelled. James, Amy, Taranee, and Nigel ran out of the car. James and Amy just kept staring at the firey building and Nigel and Taranee were busy trying to call the firemen.

"Excuse me, ma'am and sir? Do you know if the firemen are on their way?", a woman asked them with worry in her eyes. "We're going to call them right now", Taranee said. She could've used her power of fire to stop it, but once she gave birth to Amy, her power got weaker. The fire was too big to stop, even for her. "Someone help those kids!", a man yelled. Taranee and Nigel's eyes went wide and turned around to see Amy and James standing in front of the car, the burning front of the building about to fall on top of them! "Amy, James!", Taranee yelled as she and Nigel began to run.

James screamed, knowing that his parents wouldn't make it in time to save them. Amy, though, did not scream. She felt a rush of power go through her body. She, suddenly, had the feeling she could stop the fire. She had the feeling she could save her brother and herself. Amy extended her hands over her. James stared at her with disbelief. Amy felt the power go through her veins to her hands. "FIRE!", Amy screamed, and as if a command, the fire stopped in its place with the building as well. Everyone around gasped and fell silent. "FIRE!", Amy screamed again, and the building fell to the other side, saving herself and her brother.

Amy slowly let her trembling arms down to her sides. She felt her brother's eyes look at her with shock, she thought this would be the perfect advantage. She turned to him with her hands on her hips, "You still wanna pick on me?". Taranee and Nigel ran to them, quickly enough for Nigel to catch James when he fainted. "Sweety, since when could you do this?", Taranee put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "I...don't know...just now, I guess. I don't even know what happened. Is something wrong with me?", Amy asked. "She must've inherited my powers", Taranee whispered to Nigel. "The new generation", Nigel nodded. "What? Powers? Generation? What are you talking about, mommy?", Amy asked. "We'll explain later, get in the car", Taranee said. Nigel carried James into the car and got back in like normal. "We have to tell Will", Taranee told Nigel. "Yeah, but first, let's get out of here before anyone asks questions", Nigel said as he saw the crowd of people coming towards them.

**With Cornelia...**

Cornelia, Caleb, Gabriel, and Rebbeca were sitting in the private cart they had in the subway(I don't mean private like they bought it, but as in no one was there). Caleb had a fascination for the subway since it was underground, it reminded him of Merridean (yes, they did have a car, and yes Caleb could drive now).Gabriel was busy playing his Game Boy, Rebecca was looking out the window at all the rocks, and Cornelia and Caleb were smiling at each other and enjoying the family that they had wished for when they were teenagers.

"Hey dad, when we go to Merridean again, can you teach me how to climb those weird trees?", Gabriel interrupted his game. "Sure, Gabriel, I think you're old enough. What do you think Cornelia?", Caleb laughed. "Sure, we want our little man to be nice and strong", Cornelia patted his gold hair. Gabriel smiled at his mom.

"Hey mom, how come every time I touch the window the rocks move?", Rebbeca asked. Cornelia and Caleb looked with curiosity. "Can you show me, please?", Cornelia asked. "Ok, look", Rebecca reached her hand to touch the window. The rocks seemed to vibrate. "Close your hand into a fist and move it to your left, Rebbeca", Caleb said, he was remembering that Cornelia would close her fist and the rocks would move with her command. "Ok, dad", and with that Rebbeca closed her hand and moved it to the left slowly. The rocks started to move!

Cornelia gasped. "She has your powers, Cornelia. I remember that move very clearly like it was yesterday", Caleb whispered. "Let's be absolutley sure", Cornelia said and picked up a couple of rocks from the ground. Cornelia and Caleb knelt down over to where Rebbeca was sitting down. "Rebbeca, I want you to focus on these rocks and imagine that they're spinning in a circle in my hand", Cornelia opened her hand to reveal the rocks. "Um..ok", Rebecca said. "But first, extend your hand towards your mom's hand", Caleb instructed. Rebbeca nodded. She extended her arm towards Cornelia's hand and closed her eyes.

Her hand started to glow bright green. This brought Gabriel's attention. He went to stand next to his parents. Rebbeca's hand started to tremble as the rocks started to float in a neat circle above Cornelia's hand. Slowly, they started to rotate. "Whoa! How come Rebbeca has Merridean powers and I don't!", Gabriel complained. "You have my fighting skills", Caleb said. Rebbeca opened her eyes and gasped. "Am I doing that?", Rebbeca breathed. She closed her fist and the rocks joined together. Rebbeca gasped again and let go of the rocks. The rock fell to the ground.

"Mom...dad...what's happening to me?", Rebbeca breahted. "You have been given a gift that your friends also have. You have been chosen, Rebbeca", Caleb explained. Rebbeca didn't understand. "You will understand when we get to the park, ok? Trust us, you are very special", Cornelia smiled. Rebbeca nodded, even though she really didn't understand. Caleb, Cornelia, and Gabriel went to sit down in their places again. Caleb held Cornelia's hand, tangling their fingers together. "We got our wish, Cornelia", Caleb smiled. Cornelia smiled and squeezed his hand, "You're a wonderful dad".

* * *

"And we are walking because?", Trixie asked. "Because the air is beautiful at this time of day", Lyndon winked at Hay Lin. She understood and blushed. "I guess that's ok", Trixie smiled. "No it's not, the air keeps putting my hair in my eyes", Ulrich complained as he fixed his hair. "We're almost there, Ulrich", Hay Lin smiled. "Yeah, don't be such a baby", Trixie crossed her arms. "I'm not a baby!", Ulrich pouted. "Ok, ok, you're NOT a baby", Trixie said with sarcasm. "Thank you", Ulrich said. "You don't get it", Trixie rolled her eyes.

"What did we talk about, kids?", Eric asked. Both sighed, "We must be nice because if not, we will be bad people. We know". "Well, if you know so much, then why don't you do it?", Hay Lin grinned. "Sorry, mommy. Sorry, daddy", they said. "It's ok", Hay Lin giggled with Eric.

"Ok, Trixie, since we're being nice, can you keep this wind away from me?", Ulrich asked as he put his hair back in place. "I can't do that, I'm not mother nature", Trixie replied. "Well, can you get in front of me to block the air?...Oh hey! It stopped!", Ulrich rejoyed. It was Hay Lin who stopped the wind from hitting them. Hay Lin winked at Eric. He winked back.

"Oh great! Now it's hitting the back of me and my hair is getting messy", Ulrich complained. Trixie groaned, can he be any more annoying. He has to announce everything like if he were a reporter or something. "And now my eyes hurt cause the wind is throwing sand at me!", Ulrich rubbed his eyes. "Fine, you baby! Air! Stop hitting him!", Trixie yelled in sarcasm, knowing it would not stop. Though, she did stop it. Trixie stopped and looked at her hands. "Whoa! How'd you do that! Are you a magicy girl or something?", Ulrich rejoiced. "I don't know how I did that! That was weird", Trixie told her parents. Eric and Hay Lin looked at each other.

"Did she get your air powers? No, she couldn't have, you still have them", Eric asked. "Yeah, probably I gave some of my powers to her", Hay Lin whispered. "And mabye it's also the new generation!", Eric said. "Oh my gosh, that's true!", Hay Lin said. "What's true?", Trixie asked. "Nothing, sweety", Eric smiled. "We have to tell Will when we get to the park", Hay Lin whispered and kept on walking with her family.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dang, that took a while to make! More than 3,000 words! Wow, hehe. Please send in reviews, no flames!


	2. Like Grandma Like GrandDaughter

Super sorry I took so long to update, my bad! I've had sooo much work to do! You don't even know the half of it.I promise I'll update on my stories as soon as possible.And thanx Valinor575, I didn't notice I took the HEART thing. Oh, and I'm gonna fix the last names. Irma and Martin Tubbs and Taranee and Nigel Ashcroft. Ok, so here's chapter 2!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The five girls and their families were now at the park. Heather, Elizabeth, Amy, Rebbeca, and Trixie were giggling as they ran after each other. James, Gabriel, and Ulrich weren't talking. Their ages were completely different, so they were all playing with either a Gameboy or were listening to music. The parents were now discussing about their daughters.

"Are you sure? My daughter isn't going through anything weird like yours", Will said. "Your daughter isn't affected. Remember?You didn't have any powers in the beggining. Your daughter is going to be the Keeper of the Heart", Taranee explained. Will gasped. "But how could this be happening? I mean...they're so young. Younger than us when we were given the job", Cornelia turned to her daughter who was skipping with Heather. The others nodded.

"We have to tell them. Just like my grandma did", Hay Lin bowed her head. Her grandma died when she was 18. Hay Lin was out shopping for a party that one of her cousins was going to have. When she came back, her grandmother was on a chair...dead of old age. "I understand, Hay Lin", Irma put a friendly hand on her shoulder. Hay Lin smiled.

"So, who's gonna tell them?", Taranee asked. "I say Hay Lin. She should follow what her grandma did", Will smiled. Hay Lin smiled gratefully and walked to the young girls. The girls followed. "Mommy, can you tell me what happened _now_? I've been waiting for like ever!", Trixie huffed inpatiently as she walked over to her mom. "Girls, I have something important to tell you", Hay Lin sat down on the floor. Hay Lin was still the youngest and still was a child at heart.

Heather, Elizabeth, Amy, and Rebbeca gathered around with Trixie. The WITCH girls sat down next to Hay Lin. Hay Lin looked at Will. Will put her hands where the collar of her shirt was and lifted off her neck the familiar glowing pink necklace. "Oh my gosh, mommy! That's like, super-di-duper pretty!", Heather smiled wide, staring at the crystal Will held out. "This is soon going to be yours, my darling. But it is not just a super-di-duper pretty necklace", Will giggled. Heather tilted her head confused. "How come she gets a necklace?", Elizabeth pouted to Irma. "Sh, just listen, Elizabeth. Trixie's mom is gonna tell you what you get, ok?", Irma smiled warmly. Elizabeth sighed and looked at Hay Lin.

Will handed Hay Lin the Heart of Candracar. She held it in her closed fist. "Girls, I want to tell you a story", Hay Lin said gently. She held back a sob, remembering the same words that her grandma had told them when they were 13. The 5 young girls plomped themselves down indian-style in a line; Heather in the middle. Hay Lin took a deep breathe. "Around this Earth, there is what we call a veil. A veil is like a barrier", Hay Lin started. The younger girls' eyes gleamed with interest. "A long time ago, this veil was fading, creating portals around Heatherfield", Hay Lin smiled softly.

Rebbeca quickly walked over to Cornelia and whispered to her, "Mom, I already know about the veil". Cornelia smiled. "I know that, Rebbeca, but just wait a little bit and you'll find out something that you didn't know", Cornelia patted her head and sent her back to her spot. Rebbeca quickly sat back down and payed attention.

"Uh, Trixie's mom? Where would the portals lead to?", Amy asked, raising her hand desperatley. "It lead to a world calledMerridean", Hay Lin answered. Amy put down her hand. "Merridean was once ruled by an evil prince named Phobos. He wanted to drown the powers of his sister, the princess, in order to have total control over Merridean and Earth", Hay Lin said. The girls gasped. "Who stopped them? The PowerPuff girls? I love Bubbles", Trixie smiled. The other girls gasped with excitment. Hay Lin and her friends giggled. "No, it was not the PowerPuff girls", Hay Lin laughed. "Well, who stopped them?", Rebbeca asked.

"Every time something really bad happens in Merridean, 5 special girls are chosen and are given powers to stop the evil and close the portals; stopping evil from coming to Earth. These people are called Guardians of the Veil", Hay Lin said clearly. She felt the crystal glowing in her hands. "Guardians of the Veil? Well, what does that have to do with the weird stuff happening?", Elizabeth asked. The little girls started to nod and say out the things that were happening to them. "What weird stuff? How come you guys have weird stuff and I don't?", Heather asked. "We're getting to that", Will said.

"And you 5 girls have been chosen to be the Guardians of the Veil", Hay Lin concluded. "No way! So we get super awsome powers?", Elizabeth screamed and jumped up. "Wait, how do you know all of this?", Rebbeca asked, getting up with Elizabeth. "Oh stop asking so many questions. You make things to hard. We get powers! Isn't that the coolest thing ever?" Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I just wanna know!", Rebbeca made a face at her and then looked normally at Hay Lin, waiting for a response. "We know this because we were the Guardians of the Veil before you", Hay Lin smiled proudly. "You guys had powers!", Elizabeth yelled with amazment and shock. The youngergirls jumped up with shock."Correction, we _have_ powers", Irma stood up. "No one's here, go ahead", Will said, looking up at Irma. Irma smirked and nodded.

"Water!", Irma said and the sprinklers immediatley turned on and the water almost sprayed them. "Whoa!", the little girls gasped and clapped their hands. "Will, you realize that once we hand the Heart of Candracar to them, our powers will completely disappear, right?", Taranee whispered. Will bowed her head. Taranee was right, no more Guardians of the Veil. Heather and the girls were young, younger than they were when they were chosen to become guardians. If they couldn't really handle their powers at first, how will they manage? But the Heart chose them for a reason, so they had to do what it told them to. "I know, Taranee, but we have no choice. The Heart chose them, and we have to help in the process", Will whispered finally. Taranee nodded slowly and then looked at the little girls jumping and screaming their little heads off.

"So we get powers, too? What powers do we get?", Rebbeca smiled widely at Hay Lin. Hay Lin giggled. "You, Rebbeca Dove, are given the power of Earth", Hay Lin patted her golden head. Rebbeca smiled wider and closed her eyes in joy. Rebbeca quickly ran next to a tree and hugged it...well, as much as her arms could go around the tree. "I love you, Mr. Tree!", Rebbeca smiled. Her hands shinned green and the two, big, tree branches bent down and wrapped around her, hugging her back. "Aw, that's so cute", Taranee cooed. "That's my girl, tree hugger", Cornelia grinned. "Since when were you a tree hugger? Haha! Just kiddin', Corny. You were always Earth Girl", Irma joked. Cornelia smirked. Rebbeca soon came back, her eyes shinning with a new shade of green...her power.

"What do I get? What do I get?", Trixie jumped up and down in front of her mom. "Trixie Lyndon, you get the power of the air", Hay Lin smiled. Trixie giggled excitedly. She saw the yellow butterfly from a distance. "Air, bring me the cutie pie butterfly (hey that rhymes, haha)", Trixie extended both her hands. They shined white and the air hit her face. The air carried the butterfly's wings next to Trixie, landing on her nose. "Yay!", Trixie giggled as the butterfly flew up into the sky.

"You, Amy Ashcroft, control fire", Hay Lin explained. "Does that make me evil?", Amy asked innocently. Taranee laughed silently. She was just the same way, afraid of her powers and afraid they would judge her by getting fire. "No it does not make you evil, you're actually one of the strongest of the Guardians", Hay Lin giggled. "Oh, ok!", Amy smiled wide, showing her teeth.

Hay Lin turned to Elizabeth, who was laughing at nothing. "And you, Elizabeth Tubbs, are now the Water Goddess like your mom", Hay Lin laughed. "Sweet! Now I can finally do this!", Elizabeth made water fall from the sky, but there were no rain clouds. "Muahahaha! So now when any of those ugly guys think on picking on me, I'll make it rain on them", Elizabeth made it stop raining and grinned to herself. "Now, girls, it's very important that you don't tell anyone. You can't do that to the boys, Elizabeth. You cannot show anyone your powers", Hay Lin explained. "Ok, I guess", Rebbeca replied. She was already used to keeping big secrets. "Ok, we won't tell anyone", Trixie smiled.

"Wait...so I don't get a power?", Heather said softly, embarrased. "You get the most important role of all, you are the leader of the Guardians. You unite the Guardians", Hay Lin said, showing Heather the necklace. "Me...a leader?", Heather asked with disbelief. Will walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't understand how you could be a leader of a big group, but trust me. I was leader of the Guardians, too. The Heart of Candracar chose me to be leader, and it was right. If it chose you, then you must be as much as a wonderful leader as I was", Will smiled. Heather smiled wide, showing her braced teeth.

"Will, I don't know about this", Taranee started. "What's wrong, Taranee?", Will asked. Taranee had a worried look on her face, the most common face she used. "Number one, I'm worried. Whatever caused the Heart of Candracar to choose new Guardians must be huge in order for it to have chosen them, 10 and 11 year olds. I don't want my little girl to get hurt. And number two...I don't want to let go of my powers; its become my best friend", Taranee bowed her head. Will gave Taranee a sad smile.

It's hard to let something go once you've had many years with it. The girls used their powers for almost everything, it binded them together. Once they hand the Heart of Candracar to Heather, their powers will be gone. What will bind them? What would happen if the girls stop meeting with each other? Their friendship would be broken.

"Taranee, it's hard for all of us. I don't want to let go of my powers either, but the Heart of Candracar chose our girls", Cornelia came in, Irma and Hay Lin behind Cornelia. "What's gonna happen?", Taranee asked silently. "We'll just have to find out", Will said. Hay Lin gave the Heart to Will. "Wait, look Will", Irma said, pointing to the Heart of Candracar. It was glowing, but it looked like there was a hazy image of something in the Heart.

The girls squinted their eyes in order to see the image better. "I think it means that we have to go to Merridean, look, right there", Cornelia pointed to 5 girls flying towards the castle in the Heart. "Ok, we have one last mission to do before we can completely loose our powers", Will closed her fist.

"Mommy, when do I get the Heart of Candracar?", Heather asked. The little girls came in the middle of the circle. "We have one mission to do before we can give it to you", Will explained. "Are you leaving now?", Rebbeca asked. "We have to, right Will?", Cornelia looked at Will. Will nodded. "Oh, this is gonna be so cool transforming again!", Irma smiled. "Wait, before we can do anything, we have to tell the guys to take care of the kids", Hay Lin said and started to walk towards Eric, who was chatting with the other guys on the bench. The girls followed Hay Lin.

"No! We wanna go with you!", Trixie pulled on her mom's hand. "Please, oh, please!", Amy tugged on her mom's shirt. Hay Lin and Taranee looked back to Will. Will thought for a moment. "Mabye we should take them, to prepare them, you know?", Will smiled. "Yay!", the young girls rejoiced. "Well, I still have to tell Caleb to take Gabriel home. Also you guys", Cornelia said and started to walk towards Caleb.

"Caleb, we're gonna go to Merridean and we're taking the girls. I need you to take care of Gabriel", Cornelia said, taking Rebbeca's hand. "What? Why are you going to Merridean?", Matt stood up suddenly. "Aw, don't worry about it, Matt. Merridean is a peaceful place now; nothing bad can happen to the girls", Caleb shrugged with a smart grin on his face. Cornelia smiled. "Sure you can go, I'll go take Gabriel for the chocolate ice cream he likes so much here down the corner", Caleb stood up and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back in a while, I'll see you guys at home", Cornelia smiled widely and walked with Rebbeca towards the girls, who already told their husbands to take care of the other kids...well, only if they didn't have only child's like Will and Irma. "Bye, Daddy!", Rebbeca waved. Caleb laughed and waved back.

"Ok, we're ready. Let's go to Merridean and visit Elyon", Will said as she held out the Heart of Candracar in her hand once again. Hay Lin felt the breeze hit her harder now, for some reason. She looked up in the sky and smiled. Her grandma's face had suddenly appeared hazily in the sky, smiling at her. "You did well, my little Hay Lin", the breeze talked to her. Hay Lin closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eye, "Thank you, grama".

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! I'm done with this chapter! Send in reviews, no flames, ok? Bye 4 now!


	3. Visiting Elyon

Sorry I took extremely long to update this story. See I have to feel 'inspired' in order to continue writing. Lately, if you've noticed, I've been inspired with my 'The Ice Skater and the Rebel Skateboarder'. But since I can't update that one (read the a/n in story), I'll update this one. Don't kill me or I won't write anymore. Haha, just kidding. Send in reviews no flames. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Will opened a portal where the trees covered her friends and their daughters. The all too familiar portal appeared in front of them. The small girls opened their mouths in excitement.

"This is so sad, our last mission as Guardians together", Taranee sighed.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so weird knowing that our daughters are gonna be doing the same thing as we did", Hay Lin agreed.

"If they're gonna do what we did…" Irma smirked at Cornelia, "…then tell your daughter to not fall for any hot guy in Merridean like you did cause it gets in the way"

"Shut up! She wouldn't be here if I didn't fall in love with Caleb…and it did not get in the way", Cornelia glared.

"Tss, yeah right", Irma glared back.

"Gees, even after all these years you two are still fighting over nothing", Will grinned.

"It's a tradition, duh", Hay Lin laughed.

"Oh yeah…we're already forgetting what we're supposed to do, come on", Taranee reminded.

"Girls, pay attention to what you have to do in order to transform into Guardians of the Veil, ok?" Hay Lin smiled at the small girls.

All 5 girls, who were talking to each other, plopped themselves on the ground and looked at Will with shinning eyes. Will smiled at their faces and looked at the Heart.

"Guardians unite!" she exclaimed.

The Heart glowed bright pink and let out the hot pink, aqua, orange, green, and silver orbs with the symbols. The orbs circled around each girl and transformed then into a ball of color. Their clothes changed to the turqoise and pink outfits they were so used to. Wings sprouted from their backs and their forms grew a small bit. The small girls stood up and stared in awe and fascination.

"The Heart!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Oh my gosh! You look super pretty, mom!" Heather exclaimed, along with the rest of her young friends.

"Even after giving birth, I'm still skinny and beau-ti-ful", Irma stroke a pose and winked.

Cornelia elbowed her playfully and laughed along with her friends. The small girls tilted their heads in confusion but smiled widely anyway. They took their daughters in their arms (meaning like they do Caleb that they carry their arms) and flew into the portal. They flew to the happy and colorful world of Merridean. The sun was gleaming down on the villagers, who were doing their daily chores.

"Hey, so Rebbeca and Gabriel were born here?" Amy asked Taranee.

"Yeah, and so was their dad", Hay Lin added.

"And her mom?" Trixie asked.

"No, not her. We would always come here and fight evil when it was ugly here", Will smiled.

Some of the villagers below saw the shadow of the very familiar 5 guardians flying and stopped their activities to wave at them happily. The five giggled softly as smiled back instead of waving because they were holding their daughters.

"Mom, that's where Queen Elyon lives, right?" Rebbeca asked.

Some times when they would go to Merridean, Rebbeca and Gabriel would see Elyon around Merridean, checking up on her people. They knew her well, but they haven't seen her inside the castle or her husband or children (yeah, she has children and a husband, you'll see later. Her husband is my own character…and yes Cornelia and Caleb did go and visit her, but without the kids).

"Yeah, have they gone to the castle yet, Cornelia?" Hay Lin asked.

"No, they've only seen her around Merridean", Cornelia responded.

"You guys know a queen? Oh my gosh you guys are lucky!" Elizabeth exclaimed while looking down at the houses.

"Hey Amy have you- Amy? What's wrong?" Heather asked, noticing that she had her eyes closed shut and holding on to Taranee's arms desperatley.

"N-N-Nothing…", Amy studdered quietly and held on to her mom tighter.

Taranee looked down at her daughter and carried her up bridal style. Amy opened her eyes to meet the cinnoman eyes she loved.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Taranee asked.

"I-I'm scared of h-h-hights", Amy studdered.

"It's ok, I was too. Don't worry, you're safe here with me", Taranee smiled warmly.

Amy smiled wide and hugged Taranee's neck. The caslte was getting closer and closer until they were at the gates. They flew down on the solid ground and put their daughters down. The two guards (not wearing ugly spikes and helmets, they look like normal nice guards, lol) smiled and willingly let the large door down so they could enter.

"It's so nice to see you girls again", a deep voice greeted from inside the castle.

"Tinor!" the girls exclaimed as their friend came through the door.

"I see you brought young ones, are they yours?" Tinor asked sweetly.

The small girls smiled nervously at his size and…ugliness. They weren't used to it.

"Yes, they're our daughters and after this last visit, they will be the new Guardians of the Veil", Will smiled.

"Aren't they…too young?" Tinor asked with confusion.

"Well, that's what we thought, but the Heart of Candracar told us to come here, so that's why we came to see Queen Elyon", Taranee explained.

"I see, I will inform the Queen of your arrival. Please come in", Tinor bowed respectfully and then walked through the long hall to the throne room.

The Guardians and the young girls walked into the castle. The small girls arched their backs crazily to see the tall ceiling and opened their mouths in awe.

"It's been a while since I've been here", Irma looked around as the memories all came back to her when this place used to be ugly and ruled by Phobos.

"Yeah, I can't believe this place used to be so…repulsive", Taranee added.

Tinor soon came back up to them, "Queen Elyon is very happy that you are here. You may go into the throne room". Tinor gestured towards the gigantic green door.

The 10 girls (whoa, that's weird) made their way to the big doors and pushed them opened. There were two small creatures (they were cute, not ugly) that were asking Elyon something. She just smiled and responded something before looking up at the five guardians and their daughters. Her face lit up completely and she clasped her hands together.

"Will! Irma! Taranee! Cornelia! Hay Lin!" Elyon exclaimed and ran over to hug all five of them.

The girls had a small reunion before looking at their friend.

"Oh my god! You look so pretty, Elyon! You have got to lend me one of your outfits", Hay Lin squealed.

Elyon had a crown similar to the one she used to have, only it was a different size and color. She had a beautiful flowing purple dress (like in the books, you've seen it right?).

"Heh, what are friends for?" Elyon smiled her geniuine smile. "Oh, are these your girls?" Elyon knelt down to look at the faces of the overly excited small girls.

"Yeah, this is my daughter, Heather. Irma's daughter is Elizabeth. Taranee's is Amy. Cornelia's is Rebbeca. And Hay Lin's is Trixie", Will responded, pointing to each of the girls.

"Are…Are you really a queen?" Heather asked shyly.

Elyon giggled softly, "Yes, I am"

"Cool", all five young girls cooed.

"So, why this pleasant visit (Elyon's language changed queenish like)?" Elyon asked, coming back up to eye level with the girls.

"Well, we actually don't know. You see, our girls were chosen to be the new Guardians of the Veil", Will started to explain.

Elyon's eyes went wide and she put her delicate hand over her mouth. Her eyes started to scan the sides, her face showing disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked in worry.

"This…this isn't supposed to happen yet…did this happen today?" Elyon asked as she ran in baby steps (she has heels people, lol) towards her big throne, going up the stairs to go to her chair.

"Yes, but what's the problem, Elyon? What's wrong?" Will asked as she took a few steps forward.

"Will, lend me the Heart of Candracar please", Elyon said softly, extending her hand for the Heart.

Will glanced at the others before flying up to give Elyon the Heart of Candracar. Will flew back down to the ground and looked up to see what Elyon was going to do. Elyon raised the Heart in front of her and started to chant something that the girls could not read. The Heart started to glow bright pink and the ceiling seemed to turn invisible. Elyon lifted the Heart until it was facing the sky. The Heart let out a dark beam towards the sky that turned part of the blue sky into the night sky.

"Elyon, what's…what's going on?" Taranee exclaimed because the beam started to let out a loud noise.

The small girls clutched onto their mothers, afraid and excited at the same time. Elyon's eyes didn't leave the dark sky. The Heart of Candracar started to shake, and that's when Elyon chanted something quietly and everything slowly turned to normal. Elyon started to go down the stairs.

"Elyon, please tell us what's happening", Cornelia said with a hint of frustration.

"Come", Elyon gestured them as she walked through a door.

The ten girls quickly ran after her. Once they were inside, Elyon closed the door and everything was dark.

"Mom!" the girls exclaimed and held on to them tighter.

"Elyon?" Hay Lin called out.

A small light glowed on their right. It was the Heart of Candracar, which Elyon was still holding. Elyon walked slowly towards something and placed the Heart on a surface. The Heart was absorbed by the surface and everything was pitch black again.

"Wha-"

"Wait…just watch", Elyon's voice said.

Suddenly, all around them holograms of planets and stars started to appear everywhere (like in Star Wars 3, where it's like a mini solar system inside a room). The room was big, they could tell. Now they could see Elyon fully in the center.

"So the Heart of Candracar sucked in the solar system and now it's showing us holograms?" Hay Lin gasped.

"No, it…took a picture", Elyon smiled.

The little girls started to run around and play with the stars that were on their height level.

"Why did you do that Elyon?" Will asked as she came next to Elyon.

"Listen. When I became Queen of Merridean, I went to Candracar (look I haven't seen many of the new episodes but I know that they've been to Candracar, right? And if they haven't…well lets pretend they did XD…no it's not book based) because the Oracle wanted to see me. He told me that after a few years, something would happen…", Elyon started.

"He told me that five planets would form a perfect circle and it would unleash a some kind of dark aoura (spelling?) to Earth because of the light the planets give. 'When that time comes, something will change', he said. He didn't tell me what it was, but now I know what changes…the Guardians do, it all makes sense. I didn't expect the time for new evil to come now…this is a very bad time", Elyon sighed sadly.

"How do you know the planets are formed?" Irma asked as she looked around.

"Look, right there", Elyon pointed right above her. It was true; there were five planets in a circle, but one of them was out of place.

"We only have a few days until that one planet forms perfectly", Taranee gasped.

"Exactly, and if it's only a few days, the girls won't be able to have that much training. And not only that, but if the Heart already chose someone, then we have to listen to what it says", Elyon replied as she opened the door and took out the Heart of Candracar, making the solar system disappear.

"What should we do, Will?" Cornelia asked as Elyon gave Will the Heart.

"I…I don't know…", Will sighed.

"This is terrible, time went by so fast", Elyon walked with the girls through the castle.

"Can't we break the rules and give our girls their powers after this? That way we can fight", Will asked.

"I don't think that's very possible. You have to give them their powers as soon as possible", Elyon replied.

"HAYYEA!" a small boy's voice echoed through the open hall they were walking in.

"What was that?" Hay Lin asked, looking around.

"Oh, that's just Sasuke", Elyon replied.

"Sasuke? Who's that?" Irma asked.

"Oh that's right! You haven't been here in a long time. Well, ahehe, Sasuke is my 12-year-old son", Elyon blushed.

"You have a son! Why didn't you tell us?" Cornelia crossed her arms, disappointed that Elyon didn't tell _her_.

"Well you guys haven't been here so I haven't been able to tell you. And Cornelia, everytime I see you, I forget to tell you because I'm so busy", Elyon smiled nervously.

"Well introduce now", Irma smirked.

"Ok ok, he's probably in the training room with Derek, my husband", Elyon said as she opened a door.

"Ok Sasuke, I think we should stop now. You look extremely tired", a man with a gentle face, blue eyes, and hazelnut hair panted softly (I'll give better description at bottom of chapter).

"No way! I bet I can take you down right now if I wanted to", a small boy punched the air and looked determined to his father (description at bottom of chapter).

"Even if you could, it's almost time to eat so you have to take a shower", the man laughed.

"I'm not even hungry, but I guess I have to go anyway. Oh, hi mom", the boy smiled widely at Elyon.

"Hi Sasuke, I want you to say hello to my friends", Elyon gestured sweetly towards the Guardians and their daughters.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke. It's very nice to meet you", Sasuke bowed slightly (heh, when you're son of a queen, I bet you're taught to do that or something XP).

The older girls giggled at his politness and waved at him sweetly. The smaller girls only blushed and smiled shyly.

"And this is my husband, Derek", Elyon informed the girls.

"So you're the Guardians of the Veil. It's such an honor to meet you. I'm sorry if I'm all sweaty", Derek shook their hands firmly with a wide smile.

"It's ok, we've seen worse", Cornelia smirked.

"And you must be Cornelia, Elyon's best friend. She talks so much about you. Hey, why don't you all join us for lunch?" Derek asked.

The girls glanced at Will then at Elyon.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you for lunch…that is if you don't have anything to do", Elyon nodded at the idea.

"No, we'd be happy to stay. We can catch up and stuff", Taranee smiled, totally forgetting about the problem.

"I'm not hungry, I don't know about you girls?" Rebbeca said.

"Yeah, we're not hungry", the other girls nodded in agreement.

"I know, why don't you go with Sasuke? He's not hungry either", Derek suggested.

"Do you wanna go with Sasuke?" Hay Lin asked the girls.

The small girls blushed pink and started to move around nervously.

"Haha, I think they don't mind", Irma smiled.

"Ok, go show them around, Sasuke. And get to know each other", Elyon smiled as the adults left the room.

There was an awkward silence between the five girls and Sasuke, staring at each other in curiosity._ Do I seriously have to be with girls? The only girl I've talked to is my mom…_ Sasuke thought in panic inside.

Sasuke looked at each girl carefully, but one of them caught his eye. He had never seen anyone so appealing to him before. And that girl was…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lol, who do you think Sasuke's gonna fall in love with? Whoever guesses it right, I'll put your name on the next chapter. All you have to do is give me the letter, not the name. Is it:

A. Heather  
B. Elizabeth  
C. Amy  
D. Rebbeca  
E. Trixie

Review review review! Oh, and sorry if it was crappy, I did the last part in sort of a hurry. Sorry, promise to update sooner, later taters!


End file.
